


Drawings... Complete me...

by Strawberrybixth



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rated T because of one F bomb, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth
Summary: Will heads into his boyfriends cabin and finds a sketchbook.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Drawings... Complete me...

When Will went into cabin 13, he wasn't expecting to find a sketchbook dedicated to life-like drawings of other campers belonging to his emo nightmare of a boyfriend, but there it was, covered up to make it look like a death note. He opened the book, the first page was a sketch of Hazel, with a flower in her hair the page was rather detailed, dark and beautiful. 

Then it was a drawing of Reyna and Thalia, both of them seemed a bit more serious than usual and they wore black outfits. He honestly thought that everything would just be dark. Around them there were drawings of hearts and skulls, Will wasn't expecting that but hell, everyone has surprises linked to them, even Nico.

He flicked through another few pages, seeing only Skulls, Skeltons and Slightly overdone outfits. Until he got to one page, it was a drawing of Him and Percy with a little blurb at the bottom. 

_Torn_. Will felt as if he was being enchanted by just the first word, as if he wasn't already. _I'm fucking torn. Why does love have to be so difficult_? Will read through then found his name underlined. He didn't mind, he knew about Nico's previous feelings for Percy. 

Will was glad that Nico chose him. 


End file.
